


Ray's Shadow

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Detention (Video Game), Detention - Fandom, Red Candle Games, Taiwanese horror game
Genre: Angst, Prose Poem, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: I am you, and you are me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this horror game was beautifully made. i don't really do well with horror, but this...this story was worth it. I felt an ache in my chest when I finished watching the gameplay. My heart aches for all of them.

did you cry when you found out?

that he was dead,

that she was gone,

and wei-

wei and so many other people-

hurt.

because of you.

 

did you scream when you found out?

that _you_ did this.

the list you took,

the gunshot you heard-

yours.

not theirs.

 

but you never intended-

not all of _this_ over a stupid list

that shouldn't matter.

 

what happened to individuality-

to freedom of expression,

to _you_?

everything had already gone to shit,

and you-

you wanted to stop it,

reverse the damage.

but you didn't.

 

how differently would things be if,

if you didn't taken that list?

if you hadn't shown it?

if you had let your anger simmer

beneath the surface?

surely, you wouldn't have.

 

but it's too late for woulds and wouldn't-haves.

you've made your choice,

and i've made mine.

i am you,

and you are me.

* * *

 

_//she screams and screams because all she's ever done is lose (only a lingering taste of something bitter)_

 


End file.
